The present invention relates to a wheel cover mounting structure which is comprised of a wheel cover having locating blocks around the periphery, and a plurality of clamps respectively inserted into a respective receiving chamber in each locating block and hooked on the periphery of the wheel to secure the wheel cover to the wheel.
The wheel of a motor vehicle is generally covered with a wheel cover. Conventionally, the wheel cover is fastened to the wheel by metal or plastic hook means. Recently, steel wire rings are commonly used to fasten wheel covers to wheels. When a steel wire ring is used, it is fastened to a recessed wall portion at an outer side of the wheel to hold down the wheel cover. However, because the wheels vary with the models of the motor vehicles, different steel wire rings and other metal or plastic fittings or fastening devices shall be used for different wheels. Furthermore, if a wheel has no recessed wall portion or similar structure for loading a steel wire ring, then metal or plastic hooks and steel wire rings are useless other and additional metal or plastic fittings or fastening devices must be used to fasten the wheel cover. When additional fittings or fastening devices are provided, the packing and transportation cost of wheel covers is correspondingly increased. Furthermore, the tooling apparatus for making conventional plastic wheel covers are complicated, thereby preventing the manufacturing cost of the wheel covers to be reduced to a satisfactory level.
U.S. patent application No. 08/341,950, filed on Nov. 16, 1994, entitled "WHEEL ASSEMBLY FOR MOTOR VEHICLES", invented by the present inventor, eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. The present invention provides a wheel cover mounting structure which also eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.